


The Many Triumphant Tales of Thor

by w4rl0rd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, and like knows everyone from ragnarok too, but sibling shenanigans n dumb pranks ahoy, it doesnt like. follow a narrative, its just Thor being Thor ™, no thorki- or any pairings rlly, ok ill be honest theres no like actual timeline- nobody is dead but thor has met the gotg ??, the character tags are lacking but ill update as i introduce whoever, this is literally just thor being the nerd jock he is and messing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: Thor Odinson- God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard, self proclaimed 'Brother of the Year' for 500 years and the STRONGEST AVENGER.But what is it that he actually does?-just thor being the giant golden retriever that he is





	The Many Triumphant Tales of Thor

**Author's Note:**

> hello thor is a giant fun idiot and a lesbian friend asked why there were no Good Guy Thor fics so. here he is B)  
> thank you for reading <3

 

**THOR ODINSON.**

**PRINCE OF ASGARD, RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE THRONE.**

**GOD OF THUNDER, AND SON OF THE GOD OF WAR AND RULER OF THE REALM.**

**...**

**NEVER COMPLETED THE LEARNING HALLS AS A CHILD, AND IS EASILY MANIPULATED BY SNAKES.**

**ALSO WANTED TO BE A VALKYRIE. AND THOUGHT HAVING LONG HAIR WOULD BE ENOUGH TO JOIN.**

**THINKS DRINKING IS A SPORT.**

  **CERTIFIED DUMBASS™ AND OFFICIALLY ON THE NO-SERVE LIST AT MULTIPLE BARS AROUND MIDGARD.**

And is currently braiding Loki's hair to the headboard as he sleeps. 

It was about 7 in the morning, and the sun was shining brightly through the curtains.   
Loki often stayed up until sunrise, either reading or practicing magic, as he much preferred the silence and the stillness of Asgard at night.  
  
However, this meant he rose late. Thor did not. Thor was up promptly every single day, eager to spend his time doing something new.  
Today was not so new, but still time consuming.  
  
The blonde hung over the bed, very gently picking up locks of Loki's frizzy raven hair and knotting it around the intricately detailed iron tree motif of the headboard. The God of Mischief was out- cold to the touch out-  yet Thor made sure to take great care as not to accidentally wake his idiot brother. 

Completing his work, Thor stood back and smiled proudly, before simply strolling out the room and shutting the door behind him.

He then whistled on his way back to his own chambers, waving hello to the guards, before plonking himself down at his table and continuing to write his letter to the rest of the Avengers.   
It was scribbled onto a tattered piece of paper and rather messy.

' _ ~~Dear~~ HELLO DEAREST FRIENDS ,_

 _HOW GOES IT IN MIDGARD?_  
_I AM THANKFUL TO HAVE MADE A LOT OF FRIENDS LIKE YOU AND THE SPACE MORONS._  
_I WOULD LIKE TO ~~TELL~~ REMIND YOU THAT I ENJOY 'HANGING OUT' AND ~~THAT WHITE SWEET THING TONY SHOWED US LAST TIME~~ ~~~~'YOGHURT THAT IS FROZEN'._

_PLEASE REPLY SOON. I AM VERY BORED. LOKI HAS STABBED ME 3 TIMES THIS WEEK ALONE._

_KINDEST REGARD,_

_~~STRONGEST AVENGER~~ THOR.' _

Before Thor could scribble his signature, he was interrupted by a blood curdling shriek from the next room.   
  
' **THOR** '  

He sat back in his chair, grinning to himself, continuing to doodle little mjolnirs on the paper.

This time a different voice shouted his name, which made him wince. 

'Thor, how could you do this to your brother? You are both grown Asgardians, you should know better!' Frigga stepped into Thor's chambers, looking at him with a disappointed expression. 

'I'm sorry mother, it was simply in jest. Loki's old enough to be able to get himself out of these situations; I'm just trying to make him stronger is all! Where's father?'

'Currently trying to free your brother from his bed. Please don't bully him, in jest or otherwise. Your brother has it hard enough and you know that.'

Thor sighed and nodded, apologizing to his mother and giving her a genuine smile. 

Before he could say anything else to Frigga, a very very frazzle-haired Loki stormed in, daggers unsheathed and very present in his grip, with Odin stumbling behind him.

'I WILL **KILL** YOU FOR THIS, BROTHER.' Loki snarled.

Thor hopped up to his feet, grinning again with his arms wide open as if for a hug. 

'LOKI, ENOUGH.' Odin called from behind, as Frigga laid a gentle hand on Loki's arm, deterring him from his murderous path. 

The younger prince huffed, glaring piercingly at Thor and his stupid face. 

'If this is about stabbing you earlier this week, that was an accident.'

'YOU STABBED ME MULTIPLE TIMES'

'YOU WERE IN THE WAY MULTIPLE TIMES'

'THOR, LOKI- **STOP** '

The siblings turned their heads to their father, stood, arms crossed, evidently disappointed in them both. 

'If you can't both behave together then you should be separated.'

Thor shot a look to his brother, before turning back to his father.

'Fine. I will spend some time on Midgard with my friends. Loki may want to go back to Sakaar in the meantime.'

Loki cocked his head at the mention of Sakaar and the strange memories he'd accumulated with the Grandmaster, but nodded anyway. 

The family left the Thunderer's room, and Thor went back to humming happily and packing a sack of things to take with him to Midgard.   
These things included mjolnir, a blanket for mjolnir, a handful of coins, an old teddy bear Frigga knitted from when they were children, and a comb. 


End file.
